<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paranoid by xXAnaloceitXx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487445">Paranoid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx'>xXAnaloceitXx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan almost says the word that Virgil never wants to hear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paranoid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“But what if he’s lying?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can assure you he’s not, you’re just being para- expressing an unhealthy amount of concern. Thank you for being on guard, but…” </em>
</p><p>Virgil didn’t hear the rest of what Logan was saying, he had heard the word loud and clear. This was the second time it had come up in a video. They just couldn’t let it go that he used to be a dark side could they? He crossed his arms and stopped talking as much. He was glad when the video ended and he could sink out. </p><p>He popped up in his room and locked his door. He then collapsed on his bed, shoving his face into a pillow. He let out a sigh and wanted to scream, or cry, or <em>something</em>. He heard a knock on his door and ignored it. If he ignored it long enough whoever it was would go away. They knocked again and he sighed again. He felt the tears start running down his face and into the pillow that he was laying on. </p><p>Roman was the first to say it. Right after he had tried to duck out and they came to his room to get him. The video after that Roman had said it. </p><p>
  <em>"You are hard working"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Working hard to make Thomas parano- vigilant. Paranovigilant" </em>
</p><p>The tears came faster and turned into sobs which he tried to quiet. He shoved his face harder into the pillow. He hated being reminded that they had once hated him, that he would never truly be a light side like them. Whoever was at the door knocked again and he groaned into the pillow. He pulled himself up to his feet and tried to wipe away the tears. </p><p>He put his hood up before walking over and unlocking the door, opening to see all three of them outside his door. He kept his head down and his hood up. He really didn’t wanna talk to anyone right now, but apparently they weren’t gonna leave him alone. </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>His voice thankfully didn’t give him away. He waited for an answer, but when he didn’t get one he risked a glance up. He saw Patton with tears in his eyes, Roman looked sad, and Logan looked guilty as hell. </p><p>“Virgil…” Patton said. </p><p>“Yea?”</p><p>He still kept his face down so they couldn’t see the tear tracks on his cheeks. He felt a hand on his shoulder and shook it off. He honestly wished they would just leave him alone so he could cry it out and be done with this. He would be fine by the time Thomas needed him. </p><p>“We came to make sure you were alright, but it is clear that you are not”</p><p>“I’m fine, or I’ll be fine by the time Thomas needs us again”</p><p>He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. They weren’t gonna leave any time soon so he might as well get comfy right? </p><p>“I wanted to apologize for what was said in the video today. I did not mean to upset you, and I did not think before talking. I am sorry, Virgil”</p><p>Virgil went still, Logan never apologized. He didn’t like to admit when he was wrong and therefore would normally blame everyone else. He looked up and saw that Logan meant it. He quickly looked back down, they didn’t need to see the evidence they knew. </p><p>“I also want to apologize, I didn’t think and it was right after we had just gained your trust. I’m sorry Virgil. I’m also sorry that it took this long for me to say it”</p><p>Virgil looked up and put his hood down then. The two that normally wouldn’t apologize or take blame had just apologized to him. He wiped his eyes and looked at the three in front of him. </p><p>“I… I appreciate the apology and I accept it. Thank you”</p><p>They all gave him a smile.</p><p>“Would you like to join us for dinner? I made pancakes and eggs!”</p><p>Virgil gave them a small smile and nodded. He followed them to the kitchen and sat at the table. A plate was sat in front of him with two chocolate chip pancakes and scrambled eggs. He smiled and started eating with everyone else. Once they were done, everyone sat at the table except for Patton who started washing the dishes. Virgil was about to head back to his room when Logan cleared his throat. </p><p>“Are you alright, Virgil?”</p><p>Virgil nodded. Roman looked at him then. </p><p>“I really am sorry”</p><p>“As am I”</p><p>“Kiddo, we do accept you. We know your past and we don’t care. Some offhand comments doesn’t mean that we don’t care about you”</p><p>Virgil nodded again. He pulled the sleeves of his hoodie over his hands. </p><p>“It’s just, when those comments are made they make me feel like you won’t let me forget it. I know I used to be a dark side and I’m not exactly proud of that”</p><p>They all nodded. Patton came up and held his arms open in invitation. Virgil stood up and accepted the hug. He felt more arms wrap around them and saw that Roman had joined them. Eventually Logan joined the hug as well. </p><p>“I will work on not making those comments anymore”</p><p>“As will I”</p><p>Virgil nodded and smiled. They broke the hug and then went to the living room. Patton and Logan each sat on one side of Virgil on the couch. Roman sat in the floor in front of them. They put on a Disney movie and settled in for the night. Virgil smiled again and was glad that he was a part of this famILY.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>